Marvel's Mightiest
by JacktheCat779
Summary: There are many universes in the multiverse, each having their own similarities and differences, but what happened in this one to cause the Avengers to be registered under SHIELD? Witness an all-new take on some of Earth's mightiest heroes and villains.
1. AIMing High

In the middle of the Amazon rainforest, a battle brews as laser bolts whiz by from both sides. On one side S.H.I.E.L.D. the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistics Division, and the other is A.I.M. the Advanced Idea Mechanics. S.H.I.E.L.D. has found strange energy signals coming from this sector and one of their agents went in to scout the area to find a hidden A.I.M. base with a lot of guards. Since A.I.M. is infamously known for technological terrorism and providing tech for other such infamous factions S.H.I.E.L.D. sent a strike team to secure the base, neutralize the threats, and prevent them from finishing whatever it is they're making. Of course, S.H.I.E.L.D. only sent their best to take care of this with the utmost professionalism that American tax dollars would be spent on.

"This shit is going to hell fast Coulson!" Agent Grant Ward screamed ducking for cover behind a rock.

A platoon of S.H.I.E.L.D agents was using the surroundings as cover as several A.I.M. scientists in their yellow hazmat suit uniforms. Each one armed with a hi-tech rifle that fired bolts of energy made out of photon particles.

"What did you expect, that this would be a walk through the park? Just be glad we came here with our shots and bug spray. We just got to hold out until the reinforcements arrive. Hey Brock, what's the status?" Coulson says.

Agent Brock Rumlow peeks around a tree and fires a few shots before getting back into cover.

"Not good Coulson, we seem to have seven approaching A.I.M. units all armed with laser rifles," Brock then gets out of his cover momentarily and fires multiple shots and manages to nail one A.I.M. scientist before ducking back "make that six."

Coulson got onto his commlink to see how the other half of the strike team is doing.

"Natasha, what's your status on the other side of the base?" Coulson asked.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the forest.**

Agent Natasha Romanoff's squad is dodging enemy fire while she proceeds to get up close and personal. She punches one in the face knocking them out and even breaking the cover for their helmets, picks him up, and proceeds to throw him at one of his allies. Rolls out of the way and manages to dodge some shots and shoots two A.I.M. goons in their legs with her wrist blasters. While staggered she runs up to them and brings their heads together and knocks both out cold. She was about to be caught by surprise by an A.I.M. guard before he was sent flying into the tree by powerful vibrations reeling from the pain and losing consciousness as their whole body feels as if it experienced an earthquake.

"We're doing well, but we haven't reached the base yet. They used an EMP grenade that disabled some of our tech and weapons for a bit. Nothing we couldn't handle; I don't think these guys even know how to handle the weapons they built." Natasha replied.

"Wouldn't expect any less from you two. We just have some loose ends to take care of, Coulson out." Coulson said.

It was then that Coulson noticed what appeared to be a grenade land next to them and they all ran away as the explosion created a large blast that vaporized the trees and rocks they were using as cover. The A.I.M. scientists looming over them with one of them aiming their weapon in Coulson's face. It was that an arrow flew and hit one A.I.M. goon and the arrow released a tether that ties them with the A.I.M. goon next to them. They then pointed their weapons up in the air from where they saw the arrow came from. It was then that the figure that fired the arrow at one of them jumped from a tree with great acrobatic skill managed to fire three arrows at once at each of their weapons forcing them to through them away before the exploded.

It was then that Clinton Barton, better known as Hawkeye and Clint to his friends, landed on the ground causing the A.I.M. scientists to step back a bit. The scientists returned fire at the archer. The target was too acrobatic for them to be able to get a good hit as they rolled away, firing two arrows in their direction. The two stepped out of the way with the arrows hitting the treetops above. Regaining their composure, they attempted to kill him, but before they could even pull the trigger, two arrows hit their ankles. Turns out, Hawkeye never misses, rather, the new and olds arrows got wired directly, and in a sudden jolt, the AIM agents were snared by their legs dangling from the canopy above.

The remaining three try to flee, with no weapons to protect themselves. Hawkeye then fires a single arrow that releases a net that entangles the three goons.

"Good to see you Clint, what took you so long?" Coulson asked.

"Family matters for me personally, can't say so much for the others if that's what you're asking. Hope Natasha didn't have too much fun without me." Clint replied.

"Good, we'll be needing the backup. We barely got to the base and who knows what surprises they have for us in there." Coulson replied. "Alright let's move out."

**Meanwhile within the A.I.M. base**

Various scientists are frantically working on various instruments as the intruders continue to close in on them. All sweating under the NBC suits that all wear for protection and as their uniforms. But with things becoming very hectic outside, there is not much time for them to be able to relax. Working under this much pressure is not easy. Especially considering what exactly they are working on and with.

"Mr. Getz, may I remind you that Unstable Molecules are, well unstable. We had to use all of the Cosmic Cube energy we had saved to not only power this creation but to able to mold it into this shape. Especially for something as ambitious as this. We barely have enough time as we do currently to finish the AI." An A.I.M. scientist said.

"With S.H.I.E.L.D. intervening and their backup arriving soon we don't have as much time as we thought so we must make an earlier test run than anticipated. We can always make improvements after it takes care of our guests. Then nothing would be able to stop us." Getz responds.

The two A.I.M. agents then look at what they are creating a green robot being constructed. It's body rippling, shifting, and morphing as if it's made out of the liquid.

Back outside Black Widow's squad was nearing the base, one of the agents with a metal detector is finding multiple signatures in the ground. No doubt a minefield that was placed. While trying to find the best route around the mines Agent Daisy Johnson drags the agent away from the minefield and proceeds to use a minor vibration in the ground with her powers causing all the mines to be blown up prematurely.

"For geniuses, you think they would put better security up then just landmines." Daisy would say.

"Well, what exactly were you expecting?" Natasha would ask.

"Robot soldiers, laser grids, stuff like that." Daisy would reply.

A sound emanated from the trees as holes opened one by one to reveal turrets from each of them.

"Like that!" Daisy exclaimed.

Quake used her vibration powers to break apart the turrets from the inside. Unfortunately, there were too many for her to destroy all at once and they began to fire at her. She began releasing a powerful wave of vibrations at the rapid-fire laser blasts to cause them to dissipate before they could reach her. However, the rate of fire is so excessive that it's beginning to tire her out. It was then a circular shield, in red white and blue colors whizzed by and ricocheted off each turret destroying them.

It was then caught in the air by a man wearing an American themed suit with hard light wings attached to sleeves who then landed on the ground. It was Sam Wilson, better known as Captain America. Several drones came by with weapons before being webbed up by some strange substance. It was then that a man in a red and blue suit swung in, Peter Parker or as he is known in this persona Spider-Man.

"We would've been here sooner, but I had to get some allergy medication before coming here." Peter quipped.

"Tony had to fix up the Quinjet after the damage it got from our last mission. How have you guys been holding up?" Sam asks.

"So far, my squad has no casualties don't know if I can say the same about Coulson's," Natasha says.

"I'm sure we'll meet him at the base. He's too stubborn to die." Sam replied.

Sam flies ahead as Peter swings by using the trees, as Natasha and the others must follow on foot.

**Meanwhile with Coulson's team**

The agents hide in some foliage as they are looking at the exterior of the A.I.M. base trying to spot any defenses if any.

"Doesn't appear to be any exterior defenses, though we can't say for certain. Coulson?" Ward said.

It was then Coulson turned to take a call on the commlinks. He then turned to his comrades.

"We don't need to do anything; we got a man that can take care of it," Coulson said.

It was then that multiple defense turrets in the base activated, all aiming at an unseen figure in the sky before being destroyed by several blasts of energy. A man in a red and gold suit of metallic armor descended from the sky.

"An Iron Man," Coulson emphasized.

The helmet of the armor opens to reveal a rugged man with a beard and goatee, Tony Stark billionaire playboy philanthropist, the bright mind behind StarkTech Industries, and the creator/user of the Iron Man armor.

"So, you found similar energy signatures to the Cosmic Cube from this base?" Iron Man asked.

"Yeah although not as strong as the one we dealt with before, we think A.I.M. maybe trying to create a new one. You and I both know what will happen if they succeeded." Coulson.

"Yeah, a bunch of nerds who probably got expelled from college from trying to build a supercollider in the science fair messing with reality," Tony replied.

"That's the abridged version yes," Coulson replied.

The team then entered carefully within the facility as Natasha's team enters through the back. Several A.I.M. agents try in vain to stop S.H.I.E.L.D. and their backup only to be knocked out or ensnared. It was then that they entered a spacious room, it was a highly advanced laboratory with all kinds of advanced equipment and tools. However, it appears that no one was here.

"Welcome S.H.I.E.L.D.!" a voice would say to them atop a platform looking down at the lab from above.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the Avengers would all look up at who this voice said.

"I am Lyle Getz, creator of M.O.D.O.K. and one of the most brilliant minds in the Advanced Idea Mechanics. I thank you all for bringing the Avengers here, it will make this much more interesting." Getz declared.

"Look, you guys are all brilliant. Look at all this equipment, you could have all used your talents to make things that could help the world!" Peter said trying to reason with the man.

"Why do you think I joined A.I.M.? I had great ideas for the benefit of the world but were deemed too extreme and I was blackballed from the science community. We are starting a technological revolution, and it all starts with this." Getz said.

He then presented a green robot that rose out of a hidden compartment in the floor. It appeared to no face or features, and it's green body rippled like when a pebble hits a pond.

"Meet the Super Adaptoid!" Getz declared.

"You wasted Cosmic Cube energy on a robot? It would be a shame if we were to, break it." Tony said blasting a repulsor blast at it.

However, the Super Adaptoid's hands end up turning into copies of Iron Man's gauntlets and deflected with its own repulsor blasts shocking Stark.

"Well I guess that's why it's called an Adaptoid, Avengers, assemble!" Sam Wilson declared as he threw his shield at the Adaptoid.

The Adaptoid caught the shield with one of its hands and proceeded to use to block Hawkeye's arrows and shots from Natasha's Widow's Bite. Peter swung in and snagged the shield with one of his webs as Daisy sent a vibration that sent it crashing into a wall. It then made copies of Spider-Man's web-shooters and shoots webs at Natasha trapping her. Peter threw Cap's shield at it before it ended up making a copy of it at out of its own body that is used to block the Vibranium enhanced shield with ease.

While it was blocked it found several arrows lodged in its back courtesy of Hawkeye. The arrows then exploded, but as the smoke clears the Adaptoid reveals that it has copied the Iron Man armor to protect its body, along with the wings on Captain America's suit. Making it into an odd mishmash of several of the Avengers. Peter then caught it's shieldless arm with his web and began to yank on it as the several SHIELD agents began to fire weapons at it forcing it to use the SHIELD to protect it. However, it ended up leaving it wide open for Quake to unleash a powerful vibration into at point-blank.

At first, it appeared to have done some damage, but the Adaptoid gets up and uses Quake's own powers against her knocking her back as Spider-Man is trying to get Natasha free from the mimicked webs.

"Tony you're the tech guy what are we dealing with?!" Sam asks Stark.

"It appears to be a robot made out of Unstable Molecules. That's how it's morphing its body and might be how it's copying all our abilities and equipment. Don't worry though I have a plan, you guys distract it while I then deal the killing blow." Stark explained.

"That sounds like a terrible plan, but it looks like it's the best we got," Sam said.

As the robot is currently holding Peter by the throat and choking him, a shield hit's it's head as Captain America comes down from above catching the shield and ramming it into its head repeatedly causing several dents in the robot's head. Peter shoots webs at its face and essentially blinds it. Daisy causes a vibration in the ground to break the foundation under the robot causing it to fall into a floor below it as Hawkeye fires multiple bomb arrows at. Natasha then throws a grenade at the ceiling causing debris to fall on the Adaptoid. They all looked down at the hole to confirm if that actually managed to destroy it.

It then flew out of the pit it was thrown into and attempts to attack Natasha with a repulsor blast. However, Sam jumps in and blocks it with his shield. The Adaptoid then combines Quake's vibration powers with the repulsor blast. Causing some strain on Sam's body as he is slowly being pushed back.

Meanwhile Tony is floating by watching the whole thing.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.? Are you linked yet?" Tony said.

A British digital voice speaks in Tony's armor "The Adaptoid copied your suit's systems perfectly just as you hypothesized. We have made a link to the Super Adaptoid."

"Alright, activate the failsafe!" Tony declared.

And just like that the Adaptoid just stopped moving, as if it powered down. Before falling over with a large thud.

"But how?! It couldn't have run out of power?!" Getz said in shock.

"Well you're Adaptoid has about an advanced of an AI as Siri for one, second it made the mistake of copying everything my armor has. Including a failsafe that allows me to shut down anyone who would have the balls to steal one of my suits. So yeah, game over Getz." Tony explains.

Getz tries to escape before being quickly tied up by Peter Parker who puts one of his hands up for a hi-five although no one stepped in to give him one before Sam walks to him and slaps his hand.

**A few hours later**

Multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the Avengers were cleaning up the mess that A.I.M. made and taking all of the A.I.M. members into custody. All being taken into helicopters using the helipad of A.I.M.'s own captured base. Lyle Getz was shouting about how they're good guys and they will revolutionize the world into a new age of technology. Before Clint shuts the door on him mid-sentence walking away with a smirk on his face. Back at the lab, Tony is checking out the equipment and helping some agents know what exactly each one is before they remove them from the premises.

Tony's eyes move towards the lifeless body of the Super Adaptoid, still, in the mish-mash form, it cobbled together after mimicking the Avengers, and aims a hand at it determined to destroy it.

"I don't remember giving you orders to destroy that?" a voice said.

A bald man in black attire and an eyepatch walks into the room staring down Stark.

"Nick Fury, I thought I didn't need to. On the list of things that need be neutralized I am pretty sure doppelganger robot should be on the top ten." Stark barked back.

"That is precisely why we're taking that thing in to be studied. If we can figure out how it managed to copy your powers and abilities, we can use that tech for our non-superpowered agents to be able to have them fight against even the biggest threats." Fury replied.

"With all due respect Fury, when it comes terrible ideas, that probably has to be the worst you ever had," Tony said.

"That's a bit hypocritical coming from you don't you think Stark?" Fury replied.

"And what the hell's that supposed to mean!" Tony burst out.

"Enough with the asshole pissing contest you two." a female voice said.

"Look, Tony, A.I.M. is not the only big threat in the world. There are tons of threats with or without superpowers just coming out of the woodwork. The Avengers can't be able to handle all of them. We need this Tony, not just to protect our agents, but the world." she said.

"Thank you Maria Hill, sorry about that Tony I know you're probably still having trouble getting over the...incident I am too. But you can't keep just doing your own thing on a whim that's what you signed for when you and the Avengers registered for S.H.I.E.L.D." Nick explained.

Tony sighed "You're right Fury, although if that thing blows up in your face or whatever while your scientists are probing it you know where to find me. I'll be at my tower." he huffed as he was walking out of the room.

"Hey Tony, just remember. I got my eye on you." Fury shouted on him.

"Oh cute, thanks, bye," Tony said as he flew off into the sky after walking out of the building.

**Meanwhile in Manhattan**

In an apartment in the New York neighborhood known as Hell's Kitchen. A man is cleaning his collection of guns as a rock and roll song plays in the background. Suddenly his cellphone the table begins to ring. Without hesitation, he puts the gun down and picks it up.

"Talk to me, oh it's you again. A new job? Who is it this time? A politician you couldn't bribe, a rival, someone who spilled your drinks all over you at a Chick-Fil-A?" the man asked.

He then had a serious look after hearing the man's reply.

"Really? No, I'm not going to say no it's nothing can't handle. Money's no object, well this is a very high-level target it's going to cost a lot more than usual. Sending me backup...I don't need a backup for this dude! Yeah, I heard the stories about how he has the world's best aim, but he hasn't met me yet. Look I don't usually work with anyone, I never even heard of this Australian guy!" the man shouted

"You'll pay me in advance you say? Well, guess I make an exception for this one time, but this guy better be damn good if he's going to help me kill this bastard. Alright, I'll meet him at the rendezvous point." the man said hanging up the phone.

He then picked up a toothpick playing with it and looked at his fruit bowl, with deadly precision and accuracy he threw the toothpick like a dart at the apple in the owl as a toothpick is lodged deep inside it. Stretching himself he then goes into a closet revealing a black and white outfit with a target on it.

"Alright Lester, let's do this," he replies.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Hawkeye Hunting

S.H.I.E.L.D. was almost done arresting all of the A.I.M agents from the base. They also found a few stragglers who tried to escape through the rainforest or were hiding in secret compartments or sections of their base. Clint was pacing around until he saw Natasha talking with Nick Fury. After Nick walks away Clint walks up to her.

"So Tony just came, shot some lasers, and left again huh? Remember when he used to make a big deal when we did something big. How he would throw a party at one of his vacation homes and we all made sure not to get Bruce drunk." Clint said.

"That was before Clint, you should know by this point that things are different now," Natasha said.

"I know, but I still feel like we're not as tight as we are used to be. Back then we saved the world together because we wanted to, now we all clock in and clock out before we all went back home, it's becoming a job for us now." Clint said with an exhausted expression.

"Clint, we were S.H.I.E.L.D agents before we were Avengers, it _was_ our job then as much as it is now," Natasha replied.

"Yeah but I mean it doesn't feel like we all enjoy it as much as we did before. Hey, I have an idea, how about you and me go and get a drink after this is over?" Clint asked.

"Well I would love to, but unfortunately Nick Fury has me assigned to do something else after," Natasha says.

Clint sighs in disappointment as he turns his neck and scratches the back of his head.

"Well I was hoping to do it before cause I wanted to get back to the family cause they're probably-" as Clinton turned to Natasha to finish his sentence he then realizes she already left while he was not looking so he just silently mouths okay to himself and walks back to the Quinnjet.

Meanwhile back in New York

A man in a black outfit sporting a target on the forehead of his mask walks into a derelict looking building with no sign on it. Inside however is a busy bar currently filled with many strange and tough-looking characters. This, appropriately named, Bar With No Name is used as a frequent meeting spot for New York's criminal underground. He sits down on a stool before he is soon joined by another man wearing a boomerang themed costume that sits next to him.

"So you're the piker that I've been told about ey' mate?" Lester asks in a faux Australian accent.

"Very funny, just because one guy on TV from Australia talks like that doesn't mean we all do. Besides I moved here as a kid I barely lived long there. So you're the one everyone calls Bullseye?" the man says.

Bullseye balances a dart on one of his fingers as they are talking.

"I might be, and you're Boomerang? If you don't want to be stereotyped a bit counterintuitive to pick a weapon that people stereotype Australians using, don't you think?" Bullseye says.

"Hey, boomerangs are the only weapon that can come back after you use them. And I don't carry ordinary boomerangs either. I have a whole assortment of special boomerangs that I had specially made. Perfect for catching that purple Robin Hood looking asshole. What do you have though?" Boomerang said.

"My accuracy is so on point that whatever I hit someone with they would end up dying. I know exactly every single point that can kill or even paralyze a man. I once killed a batter with a baseball while I trying to get in the major leagues cause pitching balls was far too easy for me," Bullseye explained.

He then tossed his dart onto a dartboard on the other side of the room hitting the center perfectly.

"Wait, that was you? Oh man, I was there watching the game when it happened. It was all over the news after!" Boomerang said.

Bullseye's attention was then grabbed.

"You like baseball too huh?" he asks.

"Of course, I was a minor league champion back in the day too!" Boomerang exclaims.

"I was a champ back then myself, alright on the count of three, tell me your favorite one," he says.

Bullseye counted down from three and after counting to one they both simultaneously answer Hank Aaron and laugh.

"You're alright man, I am sorry about joking with you earlier. Hey, get this guy and me a drink on me." Bullseye says.

The barkeep goes to get them both their drinks Boomerang strokes his chin.

"While the pay for this is good it's not going to be easy even with the two of us after all this is an _Avenger_ we're talking about," Boomerang says.

"Avenger or not be thankful we get one of the two without superpowers or a crazy suit that was made out of scraps, plus he should be coming back to New York soon and while he's out in the open he shouldn't be expecting anything, much less a hit on him. As soon as we find him he's dead and the money's ours for the taking. Then we can do whatever we want with that much cash." Bullseye explains.

As the bartender brings them their drinks they hold up their glasses to make a toast.

"To an easy job," Boomerang says.

They cling their glasses together and drink it down in one shot.

On the roof of Clint's Apartment

The Quinnjet had dropped Clint off at his cozy quiet home, it's not a fancy expensive apartment, but it serves him and his family well. He waved the jet off as it flew away, and turned to enter his home, ready to relax. Upon entering the household, an arrow flew loose, the agent clutching his chest as he got hit acting as if in pain. His daughter comes out looking at her father with a toy bow. Clinton then stops pretending and throws the foam arrow away.

"Going to keep doing that every time I come home?" Clinton asks

His daughter Kate Barton just nonchalantly fires another toy arrow bouncing it off of his face.

"Not until you grab it right before it hits you like on TV," she responds.

"That's more of a Spider-Man thing really," Clinton says.

Just then two young boys come running towards Clinton and he catches them in a hug.

"There are my two boys, did everything go well at school?" Clinton asked.

"It went fine, did everything goes well saving the world?" one of the boys asked.

"Well the world is still here and I am too so yeah it went well," Clinton said.

It was then a woman walked in smiling as she sees Clinton hanging out with the kids, while the kids more resemble their dad their daughter seems to take more after their mother.

"Now that you're back from avenging people can you help me unpack the groceries?" she asks.

Clinton then walks into the kitchen, he then noticed a delivery service logo on the bags.

"Delivered groceries? Laura how many times I have to tell you New York isn't that bad," Clinton said.

"Well, when you live in a city filled with a bunch of freaks in costumes busting through walls or giving out hi-tech weaponry I rather have someone else risking their lives getting eggs," retorted Mrs. Barton.

"I mean you have Spider-Man to help you if you're ever in a pinch he's a good ki-guy, a well upstanding man's man," Clinton said catching himself mid-sentence.

"I rather not be saved by someone in tights, I am just glad you stopped wearing that purple outfit with the mask," Laura said.

"Hey at least the mask fit my namesake," Clint said.

"Yeah and since when were hawks purple?" she said with a smirk.

"Still thinking about moving then?" Clint asks.

"Yeah, I am thinking of somewhere out in the country, maybe a farm," she said.

Clinton then stops for a minute and looks away as if trying to hide the look on his face.

"I don't know about that a farm sounds like too much of a hassle,

As they are finished unpacking Laura begins looking through the items and realizes something and groans.

"I forgot the milk, I gave the guy a list and I forgot to put milk on the list, maybe I'll just order takeout tonight," Laura said.

"Now now, you have someone to avenge you of this tragedy right here, I'll go to the store and come right back," Clint said kissing Laura on the cheek.

"Don't forget to make sure it's skim!" Laura yells out as he leaves.

An Hour Later

Clinton begins his walk back home from the store with a paper bag holding his milk. The streets of New York are quieting down as evening approaches and the sun begins to set. The number of people walking across the sidewalks has diminished and the number of cars driving the street has lowered as well. This silence letting Hawkeye collect his thoughts along the way.

"_I am just glad I have a family to come home to, Natasha doesn't have that luxury and neither does Tony. Still, though I remember when the Avengers used to be like a family, now not so much anymore. That Quake girl, for instance, we barely know her even though S.H.I.E.L.D. made her a part of the team ever since that day. And Spider-Man joined ever since he helped with what happened back then, he's a good kid but he's still pretty young and it almost feels like babysitting an eighteen-year-old. I know this has been going on for a while but it's still hard getting used to these changes." _ Clinton thought.

Whether he accidentally snagged the bag on something or it was made of flimsy material the milk carton falls on the sidewalk he bends to pick it up. Just then he feels something sharp fly over his head as a thunk sound rings. He then turns to his left to see a throwing knife stuck to the wall. He turns to the direction it came from to see two figures on a rooftop as he rolls out of the way at an incoming boomerang and begins sprinting off.

"Damn it, of all the rotten luck, if he hadn't duck he would've dropped dead by now," Bullseye grunted.

"Calm down Bullseye, we need torun after him," Boomerang said.

As the Bullseye begins parkouring across the rooftops, Boomerang clicks his heels together and activates jets in his boots to achieve flight.

"Damn, I got to learn where he gets that stuff," Bullseye commented.

Clint Barton pants for a bit as he is ducking in an alleyway, holding his breath as he sees one of the figures that seem to be after him. He waits a bit, and when they seem to be far gone he presses a button on his wrist communicator which seems to have been designed by Stark Industries. Then from the air a pod lands in front of him that opens to reveal a spare suit, bow, and arrows.

"No Tony I don't think I ever need to use this, trust me you will he says, I hate it when he's right he's going to act so smugly when he hears about this I just know it," Clinton said.

As he is suiting up he then sees a man flying at him, either Tony was trying a new armor out or that was one of the guys after him, it appeared to be the latter as he sees another boomerang come his way as he rolls out of his way out of the alley as the boomerang explodes behind as he begins running as far as he can from in the armor. As he then turns and aims one of his arrows at Boomerang's right boot.

Despite Boomerang being able to go thirty miles per hour at the top speed with these boots, he finds an arrow sticks to one of them as electricity begins emanating from it's tip as his right jet begins to malfunction as he then begins to lose control and tries to find a place to land. Clinton pauses for a bit as he begins to run forward past various civilians walking across sidewalks and begins pressing buttons on his communicator to get a line with someone anyone.

"Hey, can anyone hear me, I just got jumped by assassins, I don't know who they are or why they're after me but one uses boomerangs, and the other uses knives, Tony, if you're hearing this come right away!" Clinton yelled out.

He then finds himself cut across the arm as he then looks up at the roof to see the other guy looking down at him with more knives to spare.

"Hitting moving targets is a lot trickier, but I am sure I can cut you enough times that you will bleed out or will be unable to continue running away," Bullseye.

As Bullseye begins through an onslaught of knives Hawkeye fires an explosive arrow that causes each knife to shatter, most of the shrapnel blown back to Lester causing several cuts into his skin and suit. Bullseye did not like that one bit, as he sees Hawkeye try to aim for him he then sees an innocent bystander and throws a knife at them, Hawkeye manages to notice this and manages to get in the way and blocks the knife with his own right arm as the bystander runs away realizing what's going on. He then ducks into an alley and takes the knife out as he goes to hide inside the nearest building he can find.

Later on the Rooftop

Bullseye continues to wait on the rooftop looking for his target as Boomerang manages to rejoin him.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"That bastard got a lucky shot somehow and managed to hit one of my jet boots with some shock arrow and busted it. It's not cheap either, that asshole's going to pay for this, where is he?!" he asked.

"I don't know, I've been waiting for him for a while, he hasn't come out of whichever building he's hiding in. I stuck a knife in his arm he couldn't have gotten far with that injury," Bullseye said.

As the begin jumping across the rooftops from the corner of his eye Bullseye sees a glimpse. He stops to see him peering around a street corner, probably looking for them and waiting for them but hasn't noticed them yet. He grins maliciously as he gets out a revolver and puts a silencer on it. He then points it towards Hawkeye and shoots, as the bullet hits the target the image of what they thought was Hawkeye shatters as they realize what they shot was a mirror.

Earlier

As Hawkeye enters a house, he then walks in to see an elderly gentleman with a well-groomed stache and colored spectacles look to see the injured visitor.

"Good grief," the man exclaimed.

He then helps Hawkeye down as he goes to get medical supplies to heal him, as Hawkeye slowly tries to pull the knife out.

"What are you doing?! You're going to make it worse!" the old man said.

"Well, I don't see how I am going to aim an arrow at them with a knife in my arm," Clinton said.

"Well you're one of those Avengers though, you can take care of them," the man said.

"Yeah but I don't have spectacular powers like Spider-Man or an arsenal of weapons like Tony, all I got is a bow, arrows, and impeccable aim," Clinton said.

"And it is said your aim is better than anyone else, you can beat these guys you just got to think of a plan," the elderly gentleman said.

As the elderly man finished tending to wound with antibiotics he wrapped a bandage around it and the knife.

"You're right, what's your name by the way," Clinton asked.

The old man smiled and shook Hawkeye's hand.

"Just call me Stan, everyone does," he said.

As Hawkeye looks around the living room he sees a large mirror and he gets an idea.

"Hey, mind if I borrow your mirror?" Hawkeye asks.

Hawkeye then begins walking out holding the mirror in front of him. The reflection off of the surface managing to fool Bullseye. As he finds a place to put it down and makes sure his reflection shows as bait, once it breaks he will make his move. As the glass shatters he realizes where the bullet comes from as he jumps up the fire escape and begins climbing up.

The Present

Bullseye and Boomerang are left confused by this turn of events, Hawkeye appears from behind and shoots an arrow releasing a net over Bullseye. Boomerang, turns to see Hawkeye, then throws an odd-looking boomerang, as Hawkeye dodges it begins to emit a sonic shriek into his left ear and holds both of them to reduce the pain. It stops and comes back to Boomerang he gets another razor-sharp one he intends to use to finish the job.

Clinton then grabs one of his arrows in his quiver and throws it like a javelin at Boomerang. Boomerang manages to catch it but then it begins to burst into a flash of light living the bounty hunter stunned. He tries to reorient himself, Hawkeye appears behind him with an arrow pointed at him. They then throw the razor-sharp boomerang as it narrowly misses Hawkeye as a bola arrow is released ensuring Boomerang, with the boomerang coming back and piercing the ground almost hitting Boomerang.

"You guys are pretty good at aiming, but I mastered it," Clinton said.

"You really think that last one was meant to hit you," Boomerang retorted.

Clinton then turns to see that the net Bullseye was in was cut open as the assassin tosses the net to the side and gets out two knives in his hands and begins to charge towards Clinton yelling angrily. Clinton then begins to enter close-quarter combat with the assassin. Using his military-grade training to perform multiple blocks and disarming one of his knives. As he tries to go with his remaining knife Clinton catches Lester's right wrist and begins twisting it, forcing Lester to let it go as Clinton kicks the knife away.

However, with his free hand, Lester takes his knife from earlier out of Clinton's arm, causing the wound to reopen and bleed. In response, Clinton gives him a quick kick to the stomach, a punch to the face with his good arm, and kicks away the other knife. Making distance between them he manages to get out his bow and arrow as Lester pulls out his gun.

"There's a reason a bow is not used anymore as a weapon, people found a better way with the crossbow. Faster, quicker reload time, and deadlier. Now we have a good old' fashioned American made gun to kill people. Fancy arrows or not you don't have a single arrow that can beat a bullet," Bullseye said.

"I chose one that just might," Hawkeye said.

They stood parallel from each other, weapons aimed, almost like a western movie standoff. As the arrow and bullet were released and impacted each other, Lester noticed something strange. The bullet was lodged in the arrow and the arrow didn't stop. As his gun hand is hit by the arrows tip and a viscous compound oozes out of the bulb at the end and expands into a strange glue-like glob that stuck to his hand. As he tries to pull it out with his free hand he finds his other hand sticking to his left.

He then sees as Hawkeye uses one of those arrows to glue up and cover his knife wound, as Hawkeye begins to crack his knuckles as he gets close to Bullseye and begins to wail on his face. Even with his right arm in tremendous pain, Clinton endured it just to take him down. He finished off with a right hook that broke Lester's jaw knocking them out. Lester laid down on the ground defeated. Clinton heavily panted as he just went through what was probably the toughest fight he had in a while as he began to contact S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Hawkeye here, I have two assassins with me that tried to kill me, I don't know who they work for but I have them both detained and ready for transport. Sending you my location now," Clinton said.

After pressing a button on the wrist-mounted device a beeping dot appears on an electronic map showing where Hawkeye is. He then tries to contact Tony and the others again but none of them are able to respond. It was then that Boomerang started to laugh.

"Mind telling me what's so funny," Clinton said.

"You think you're the only Avenger with a bounty on them? They're all being hunted, the other assassins are just as big freaks as they are, I wouldn't be surprised if they were already dead. We just went after you cause we thought you were easy pickings," Boomerang said.

**End of Chapter 2 **


End file.
